


Electricity

by vampirelesbians



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Vampires, this is rlly gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirelesbians/pseuds/vampirelesbians
Summary: Jessica Stanley, a closeted teenage lesbian, attends Edward and Bella's wedding. Drama ensues when she meets Kate, a woman so dangerous yet alluring.





	Electricity

Beneath the abundant hanging white flowers, Jessica Stanley sat in her yellow dress. Next to her was Mike, Angela, and Eric, all of her best friends who she had known almost her entire life. They looked around in awe, none of the four students from Forks High School had ever attended an event as grand as this.

The scent of orange blossoms, lilac, freesia, and roses overwhelmed their senses. 

Each of their eyes scanned the rustic benches lined with white flowers in the Cullen's backyard. More white flowers adorned the arch, and it somehow all looked so green. Natural, even. The whole thing looked like a scene out of a movie. 

They all were stunned to receive invitations to the wedding. First, because Edward and Bella were only eighteen, Jessica couldn't even imagine getting married at such a young age. And second, because Bella had not talked to any of them outside of school in a long time. But, it seemed as if Bella and Edward had invited the whole town.

And in Forks, everyone knew everything about everybody except the Cullens.

It seemed odd; they usually kept to themselves. At school, the Cullens sat their own table during lunch. In class, they only talked when necessary. Driving their expensive cars and wearing nothing but designer clothing, they were different from the rest of the students. Richer, more beautiful, smarter. Scarier.

It was an unspoken type of scary. The students jokingly call them creepy. But, deep down everyone understood, consciously or subconsciously, that their pale faces and menacing eyes weren't a laughing matter.

At this moment they seemed to be acting normally, chatting with the guests. Emmett's booming laugh could be heard from far away. Rosalie, beautiful as always, showed Bella's mother and step-father around. 

"Who are they?" Angela whispered to her three friends. They all looked simultaneously. And it almost hurt to look at them.

Three women stood next to Esme, the Cullens adoptive mother. Jessica's breath hitched in her throat when she saw them. Unable to formulate the proper words. She blinked, "wow," was all she could manage to say. "Wow" couldn't accurately describe them.

Jessica could hear Mike and Eric talking about the women, but she was in such a haze just from what her eyes were seeing.

Similar beauty, but each of the women was distinct. The shortest one in the middle had long, curly, strawberry-blonde hair. She wore a green-tinted dress and seemed the least statue-like, laughing and moving around. The one next to her was a bit taller, with silvery-blonde hair. Her aura was serious; this was a woman who did not mess around. But it was the third woman who caught Jessica's eye.

She was the tallest one, statuesque, with long pale-blonde hair straight against her back. Her full lips and large, golden eyes took up space in Jessica's mind. She moved gracefully, wearing a long nude-colored dress embellished with glistening sparkles. The dress was accessorized with an abundance of rings, necklaces, and bracelets.

The corner of her lips curled up in a smile as she noticed Jessica watching her. Her golden eyes peered into Jessica's blue ones for a moment. The goddess-like woman turned back to Esme and acted as if nothing had happened.

Jessica brushed the look off as if it were nothing. How could a woman so lovely even look at her?

Her friends moved on after a few minutes and started talking about other things. Like whether Bella was pregnant or not. Jessica offered a few comments here and there, but could not focus on anything but the alluring blonde woman.

Sneaking glances at her from the corner of her eye, her heart fluttered each time she laid her eyes on her. It was sort of funny in a way. Mike was supposed to be Jessica's date, and she hadn't looked at him once since they arrived at the wedding.

She meant to tell him sometime that she was a lesbian, but it was just so easy to pretend to date him. It meant no one would ask her any questions about her love life. And Mike would pretty much date any girl that existed.

She always knew that Mike would rather have Bella, she just simply pretended not to notice. She preferred it that way, not wishing for him to fall in love with her. As much as Mike annoyed Jessica, he could be sweet sometimes, and she didn't want to break his heart.

As everyone went to their seats, signaling that the ceremony would start soon. Jessica gulped as she watched the way she moved, gracefully, her legs gliding swiftly.

The sound of wedding music hit their ears as Rosalie, Edward's sister, began playing the piano. 

 

-

The reception was almost more elegant than the ceremony. It was dark, and the guests danced — bright lights wrapped around the tall trees. Tables were perfectly set, although a number of the guests didn't eat any of the gourmet food.

Jessica, Angela, Eric, and Mike stepped up to Edward and Bella when they had a free moment, which wasn't very often.

"Congratulations!" Jessica exclaimed. "The ceremony was beautiful.," Angela smiled. This was followed by a "congrats" from Mike and Eric.

The newly married couple smiled. "Thank you all for coming," Edward replied. It was the most disheveled they had ever seen him, grinning like an idiot, his hair messed up, it was almost like he was a different person — not the usual disinterested and quiet Edward that he was in class.

Bella was practically glowing. Her cheeks were red, and it was the most anyone had seen her smile since she began dating her husband. The long white dress was a significant change from her usual flannel and jeans.

Bella hugged each of them and thanked them for coming, "It's nice to see you guys, maybe we can go to the beach sometime soon..." she added, trailing off with a frown. 

"Yeah of course!" Eric laughed, not noticing Bella's change in expression.

Then they were interrupted by more people congratulating the newlyweds. This caused the group of four to retreat to the cake. 

It was extravagant, of course. Way bigger than necessary to feed all of the guests. Five tiers of white frosting were adorned with real white flowers; the leaves placed perfectly.

They each looked at it with wide eyes before saying a word. Angela pulled her camera out and began taking photos of it.

Mike rolled his eyes, "Even the cake can't be normal." 

"I just thought it would be bigger," Jessica replied sardonically, followed by a "Yeah" from Mike.

Suddenly, Alice and Jasper, Edward's siblings, gracefully appeared across from them. 

"Hi!" Jessica chirped.

Alice, dressed in a short, sparkly purple dress, matched Jessica's cheerful tone, "Hi guys!"

Jasper stood next to her, unmoving as ever. However, the usual pained look in his face had faded a bit.

In an attempt to be nice, Jessica smiled, "We were just saying how pretty everything is." A complete and utter lie, but not a major one. Alice grinned, "Thanks so much, you don't think it's too much?" 

They all shook their heads and replied, "No" simultaneously.

It soon got awkward, all of them just standing there. Jessica broke the silence "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

She opened the glass door and nervously walked inside. The giant house was empty. She didn't actually have to go to the bathroom but figured she could fix her hair and makeup.

As she walked towards the stairs, hoping to find the bathroom, she was startled by a voice from behind her. "Need some help?"

Jessica turned around. The intoxicating voice belonged to the woman from before. Only she was much more captivating up close.

Jessica's face went red, forgetting why she even went into the house. "I just- um got lost." She sputtered. The woman's lips twisted into a smile, and she took a step closer, "That must be so since the party is outside."

Her cheeks flushed even brighter, not knowing what to say since she has embarrassed herself in front of this goddess.

The woman took another step closer, they were almost touching now, "I'm Katrina, but you can call me Kate."

Kate, her name was music to Jessica's ears. She almost forgot to introduce herself, "I'm Jessica," She said in a tone that attempted to be casual.

"Jessica, I saw you staring at me before the ceremony." Kate divulged. Jessica's heart almost tore out of her chest it was beating so fast.

"And I've seen that look before, and I know what it means." She whispered, gently placing a hand on the side Jessica's neck to see how she would react.

Her eyes fluttered a bit at the cold touch of her fingertips. The gold rings on her fingers were warmer than her skin. Jessica sensed danger, in the back of her mind. She had always played by the rules her entire life, but how could she resist someone so enthralling.

Kate leaned over her and brought her lips down to Jessica's.

Jessica had to get used to it, the chill. And Kate loved the warmth, desired it even. She gripped Jessica's waist and pulled her body forward without interrupting the kiss.

Then, the brunette got brave and placed a hand on Kate's back adorned with the luxurious fabric of her dress.

After a minute, the fervid kiss was cut short as Jessica gasped for air. 

"I'm sorry, I forgot that you..." Kate trailed off.

Once Jessica caught her breath she skeptically finished the blonde's sentence, "need to breathe?" Kate nervously laughed, "Yes, I'm usually better at that sort of thing."

Jessica wanted to ask more questions but didn't know where to begin. Why didn't she seem to be out of breath? Why was her touch so freezing? And why did the woman she had just kissed scare her so much?

**Author's Note:**

> I plan 2 continue bc the Cullens' reactions????? WILD.


End file.
